scenes from a postcard
by castrealm
Summary: [navrina ; seven x eight] even the collision of a million suns and stars would be less beautiful than these two. contains FoF spoilers! [a collaboration between starmz & immoroita]
1. mellow

**A/N:** After reading The Fall of Five, Immoroita and I decided to make the most of our feels by taking turns to create 100 prompted chapters of Navrina (that is, 7/8). You'll find all sorts of moods here, ranging from angsty to bittersweet to fluffy, all to do with our favourite Lorien Legacies couple. Since neither of us are terribly good at organisation or staying on top of schedules, expect for updates to be a bit spotty, but we'll try our best!

**Rating:** The entire fic will be T, just in case.

**Chapter Title:** a tiny love

**Author:** Starmz (odd chapters will be mine, and the even ones are Immoroita's)

**Prompt:** Mellow

**Summary:** Even before coming to Earth, those two were always the cutest.

* * *

There's something about the emptiness around them that's disconcerting. It's unnatural, and foreign to everyone on board to be separated from life in such a way.

Listen.

Do you hear that?

_Nothing_.

Sure, there's the quiet hum of the ship's engines, and somebody coughs every now and then, but apart from that, it's silent. There's no indication of life at all, or there wouldn't be if the ship's display wasn't constantly providing updates on the life support systems.

It would've stayed that way, too, maybe forever, had Eight not picked up a paintbrush and dabbed at a solemn Seven's cheeks. This action became a catalyst, and then there was activity again. Laughter, pure and crystalline clear, rang through the air. Despite the fact that their race was in a state of war, they could forget about it for a while, and savour the simple moments.

* * *

For example, at the end of that first week, Eight was worn out from all the hyperactivity that most of the Garde - including himself - displayed. He'd become fast friends with Seven, and there was that one night when he fell asleep slumped against her. She smiled to herself and ran a hand through his bushy chocolate hair (a temptation she'd come close to indulging many, many times) before resting her head atop his and letting her dreams carry her where they may.

Then, after a month or so, they'd established themselves as inseparable. Since they were among the oldest Garde on the ship, they often roleplayed out quaint scenarios, such as Eight being the father and Seven the mother of various younger members. Usually, these roleplays involved many hugs, hand holds and cheek kisses. Occasionally the Cepan would take time out of their days to observe the two, and it was unanimously agreed that, if those two somehow managed to find each other on Earth again and rekindled such a relationship, they were most definitely meant for each other.

* * *

On the last day, as they were preparing to land, Eight disappeared. Not literally, but he had gradually become more and more closed off throughout the entire week, and Seven had started fretting. Concerned, she asked him several times if he was alright, and he'd always brushed her off. Seven pretended not to be offended, and instead went away to sketch some more. Eventually, he snapped at her, resulting in Seven huffing and hunching her shoulders, walking away to go chat (and cry) to Adel.

Just as they were about to land, Eight dangled a pendant of sorts in front of a sulking Seven. While crudely crafted, it was clear that a lot of effort had went into the strange ornament, and Seven could appreciate the sentiment. In fact, she understood right then and there why he'd been so withdrawn for the past week (a surprise present was a somewhat reasonable excuse, to her), and beamed at him. He shrugged and opened his arms, a clear invitation for a hug. As the two were both pretty affectionate with, well, everyone, not only was it an invitation for physical intimacy but also an apology.

Accepting as ever, Seven wrapped her arms around him, her brows furrowing as she whispered into his ear, **"**_If you ever do that again, I will ..._**"** She frowned, trying to find a suitable punishment. **"**_... never talk to you ever again__**.**_**"**

Eight's warm eyes widened, only to be replaced with an amused expression. **"**_Aw, you know that you'd miss me too much._**"**

Sighing, Seven released her hold, shaking her head. **"**_Don't bet on it, Eight!_**"**

Although he grinned at her, he nodded once to show that he understood. While Seven was by far one of the sweetest Garde members, it wouldn't do anyone good to dismiss her words.

It was then that the ship's hatch opened, a brilliant light blinding those aboard. The Cepan did one last, brief check before moving forwards. Seven went to follow hers, when a hand tugged her back.

**"**_Hey, wait up! Don't forget 'bout me._**"** Eight gave her that familiar, cheeky smile of his, and Seven felt that perhaps everything would be alright after all.


	2. eternal

**A/N:** Yay! My first chapter! c:

Immoroita, here! This fic is based on prompts. We do them in order. 100 prompts mean 100 chapters, which means 100 ways to cry your eyes out.

By the way, a little note – each of the chapter titles are taken from songs from various soundtracks. Heke.

Enjoy!

**Rating:** T because I suck

**Chapter Title:** scars carved by fire

**Author:** Immoroita

**Prompt:** Eternal

**Summary:** The past is gone eternally.

* * *

It's kind of like a sick joke, really, that she's the one who's been chosen to clear out his room. They think it'll help her let go.

The thought makes her laugh – a horrible, hollow laugh that doesn't quite belong to her – as she sits in the middle of the crowded room. The shelves are overflowing with mementos from his old life in India. His trace is painted all across the walls, across the floor, across the ceiling. He seems to be whispering in her ear whenever she moves; she can feel his hand in hers as she picks up a worn old book written in a language that she doesn't understand.

His scent still lingers in the ragged, coffee-stained pages. She flips through the book slowly, reverently, taking care to touch them with her fingernails in order to preserve every single reminder of him.

She doesn't want to let him go. She can't let him go.

The wind blows in through the open window and flutters the pages. She looks down at the book with empty eyes that haven't been the same ever since –

She refuses to finish the thought and stashes the book into a cardboard box next to her. Everybody's treating her like a porcelain doll – everyone but Nine and Six, that is. They saw her take Five's eye out, saw her develop her new Legacy under the worst of circumstances. They saw her at what she regards her highest and lowest point and although they don't say anything about it, she can tell it terrifies them.

The wind blows again and an ivory elephant teeters on the edge of the shelf. She looks up just in time to see it fall in what seems like slow motion. Her telekinesis isn't fast enough to save it from crashing onto the ground.

The pieces cut her fingers and stain them with hemoglobin but she heals them quickly with her Legacy. Her fingers scrabble amongst the broken ivory and futilely try to put them back together.

There's nothing but blackness covering her eyes and she can't see any more and finally, she breaks down.

She lets tears fall from her eyes for the first time in weeks and leans her head against the wall, feeling the broken ivory leave deep scars across her palms.


	3. subtle

**A/N: **Thank you all for the positive feedback! I am (and I'm sure Immoroita is as well) simply delighted with all your kind comments. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Title:** memories for the future

**Author:** Starmz

**Prompt:** Subtle

**Summary:** They say that when you're in love, you just know.

* * *

Although the Cepan were no longer around to witness it, Seven and Eight did strike up quite the same relationship as they'd had from before. It was the little things that proved their relationship as being true and deserving of a quietly understated tale, one that could be looked back on as the best thing that had happened to them.

None of them told the other of their deepening feelings, but there was no need to. As they say, when you fall in love, when you _know_ they're the one ... it clicks. It might take a while, or it could happen all of a sudden, but one day, you'll discover it just like that. You'll think to yourself, _'Wow. I love this person.'_ And it'll be comfortable and natural, like everything you've ever wanted.

With those two, it was expressed in their every gesture and breath. Their story was told through their eyes, which spoke volumes by themselves, as well as the way they walked together, fingertips barely brushing yet still managing to send shivers down each other's spine. It's the way Eight bumped playfully against her shoulder, or how the corners of his eyes crinkled whenever he smiled - or hell, even looked - at her. It's the way Seven would always get half-half whenever they shared popcorn, or how she'd challenge him to friendly races in the pool (she wanted him to be happy, and while she didn't like swimming competitively all that much, she hardly minded the playful teasing it often devolved into).

But most of all, it was sealed with their first (un)official date. Eight, normally so full of blustery confidence, had to clear his throat and even then a slight tremble betrayed his otherwise cool demeanor. **"**I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to see a movie? Maybe have dinner together?**"** His jade eyes twinkled with an illuminating specter of hope. Seven, while taken aback, had been overjoyed. Yet, however much her heart squealed _yes_, she had to ask one question. She was clever, that girl. Cautious, too. What with the amount (or lack) of time they possessed, she was looking for no spring fling, and would dive into each and every close relationship with the mindset of keeping it firm and long-lasting. At the young age of 17, the brunette had already been through enough to know what she wanted out of life, and part of it involved maintaining somewhat serious and (mostly) mature relationships.

**"**One thing - could you please say my name?**"**

A tad bit puzzled, Eight's smile drooped a little, though his puppy-esque eyes still shone with the anxious brightness of a flitting bird contemplating a nest. **"**Sure thing, Marina.**"** He wondered if that counted, and looked towards her for an answer.

He received one through the happy curve of her beam, and the enthusiastic albeit at first tentative hug he received only cemented it. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her, and surprised even himself with his next thought. _I love you too._

* * *

**"****_I believe that when you love someone, you say their name different. Like it's safe inside your mouth._****"**


	4. cheat

A/N: Yes, Immoroita is grateful for your positive reviews as well, in case you were wondering. ^u^

SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE CHAPTER WHICH IS ALSO SHORT CHRIST CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME OMFG

This prompt called for a breaking up of my OTP and I just couldn't deal with that. (Luckily I found a way past that). Not to mention the hellhole called school. Anyway, here's my second chapter!

Rating: T

Chapter Title: scattered flowers

Author: Immoroita

Prompt: Cheat

Summary: "That'll never be us, will it?"

* * *

When Four stands up in a slightly drunken haze to declare to the entire group that he cheated on Sarah with Six a while ago, nobody's very surprised, least of all Sarah.

"Can't hold his liquor," Nine comments dryly, finishing off his beer.

Marina watches Four as he sits down and Sarah, with a giggle, wipes something off his cheek and kisses him.

_How wonderful it must be_, she thinks a little sadly as she nurses her tea (she's never been one for alcohol). _How wonderful it must be to be so in love that you're certain your partner's heart belongs to you and only you._

She turns when she feels a presence next to her. Eight smiles and takes her hand. That same jolt of electric joy that always seizes her flashes through her like a lightning bolt. "Yeah?"

"Let's get out of here," he says quietly, bringing her to her feet. "It's a little noisy in here. Nine's on his fifth beer. I think he's about to start throwing things."

* * *

"Eight?" Marina asks lazily as he braids her hair (it's the cutest thing ever, she thinks, that he knows how to braid hair).

"Hmm?"

"You know how John cheated on Sarah with Six? Just… a little bit, y'know?"

"Yup," Eight responds, and his voice is suddenly faraway.

"That… will never be us, will it?" Her voice quavers against her own will. "None of us will… you know. Cheat on each other?"

"Of course not," he responds, and releases her hair.

The slight hesitation was not lost on her.


	5. transparent

**A/N: **I apologise for the short length! I promise I'll make it up to y'all by making my next update sooner.

**Chapter Title:** quiet strain

**Author:** Starmz

**Prompt:** Transparent

**Summary:** He could read her like a book / He's not there.

* * *

He's always been able to tell when she was alright - or not. For example, after the death of Adelina. Considering it was her Cepan who died, everyone clamours to make sure that she's fine, in their own little ways. Six and Four are the most blatantly obvious, but accept her **'**I'm fine**'**s begrudgingly. Even Ella eventually gives up, though she puts up a good effort.

Eight, on the other hand, doesn't do that. While Marina braces herself for the usual, tiresome round of **'**Are you okay?**'** and **'**You _sure_?**'**, he completely bypasses those.

**"**How're you feeling?**"**

**"**I'm doing fine.**"**

**"**No you're not.**"**

It was such a simple observation, yet something Marina had needed for a while.

**"**... No, no I'm not.**"**

**"**That's fine. Personally, I think you're holding up great, knowing what you've been through.**"**

She strains to give him a smile, but it feels a bit less forced when he's around.

* * *

**"**Are you okay?**"**

**"**Yeah. I'm fine.**"**

This time, however, he's not around (and he never will be again).

He's not around, and she'll have to get used to life without him.


	6. believe

**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter. A lot is on my plate right now.

Enjoy, regardless!

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Title:** elegy of the detained

**Author:** Immoroita

**Prompt:** Believable

**Summary:** She could never lie to him, but it was different the other way around.

* * *

He has honest eyes, she thinks as she watches him tell some fantastic tale, accompanied by extravagant hand motions. Her head rests on one of her hands as she regards him thoughtfully, noting every one of his little movements and the way he lights up when he is talking about something he is passionate about.

Eight has honest eyes that are greener than green and a note of absolute sincerity in his voice. Marina has never been a good liar – deception and manipulation was never her strong point – but she knows that if Eight ever tried to deceive someone, he would be able to.

After all, who could help believing the boy with the sweet, beautiful smile?

* * *

She believes him when he tells her that he loves her. He whispers it to her - breathes it in her ear as she wraps her arms around him and twines her thin fingers together behind his back. The wind whips past them and sends her hair flying out behind her. He puts a hand behind her head and holds her to him.

Marina can almost feel him smiling serenely, just above her, as he rests his chin on her head.

"I love you," he murmurs quietly, and it's almost swept away in the chilly autumn wind, but she catches it before it fades away.

Her heart swells in her chest and she buries her head in his shirt, smelling his pleasant scent and hearing him laugh. Just softly. Just once.

Marina does not hesitate to return the sweet sentiment. "I love you, too."

She's never before understood why humans give so much power to such a simple phrase, but now she fully understands everything, and why they say that love gives you wings. Just then, she feels as though she could take off, spiralling up higher and higher into eternity.

* * *

She believes him when he calls her beautiful. The smell of alcohol lingers in the air as she pulls him closer to her and their lips collide in a clumsy kiss. The world is numb and dull and there is a slight buzzing noise in her mind. Marina gasps for air as his lips move from her mouth downwards.

"Marina," he sighs against the junction of her throat, and her name has never sounded more wonderful. She has come to resent her name over the years, but he makes her feel loved again. "You are beautiful."

Oh, and she feels beautiful, too – here, breathing shallowly as he renders her utterly speechless, as he's always done.

"So are you," she returns, and all other speech is lost from this point onwards.

* * *

He's lying to her.

She can't believe it, but Eight is lying to her.

He'd never lie to her. Rule Number One: Eight will never lie to Marina. Marina will never lie to Eight. Lying is not permitted.

She crouches by him, cradling his head in her hands, whispering frantically. "Wake up, Eight," she whispers. "Wake up. This isn't funny anymore – you're actually kind of scaring me. Wake up."

He doesn't. Her chest constricts. He whispers in her ear.

"_I won't wake up, Marina. I'm sorry._"

No. He's lying to her. Eight is lying to her. He would never lie. Not the boy with the honest eyes and the voice of gold.

Never him.


End file.
